


Eine wunderbare Erfahrung

by LadyMorgan



Series: Das Leben der ... Zwei Engel ohne Flügel [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Convention, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: Dass der Tag früher oder später kommen würde, war ihr klar. An diesem Tag hatten die beiden ihr erstes Panel.Das hieß, für Eva war es das erste, Gabriel hatte ja alles schon gefühlte 100000 Mal gemacht.Klar, sie stand schon oft auf der Bühne, mit den anderen. Aber das hier war eine ganz andere Hausnummer.Alleine. 50 Minuten. Ihr Magen fuhr schon seit ein paar Tagen Achterbahn.





	Eine wunderbare Erfahrung

 

 

„Bist du nervös?“

Gabriel setzte sich auf das Bett im Hotelzimmer und beäugte Eva mit einem Lächeln.

„Nein, bin ich nicht“, erwiderte sie und zog sich die Bluse wieder aus um sich dem nächsten Kleidungsstück zu widmen, „ich hab eine Scheiß Angst. Wie sieht das aus, kann ich das anziehen?“

„Komm her.“ Er klopfte auf die Matratze und Eva seufzte.

„Wovor? Du stehst doch nicht das erste Mal auf der Bühne.“

 

Dass der Tag früher oder später kommen würde, war ihr klar. Mittlerweile waren sie seit ziemlich genau vier Jahren ein Paar und an diesem Tag hatten die beiden ihr erstes Panel. Das hieß, für Eva war es das erste, Gabriel hatte ja alles schon gefühlte 100000 Mal gemacht.

Klar, sie stand schon oft auf der Bühne, mit den anderen. Aber das hier war eine ganz andere Hausnummer. Alleine. 50 Minuten. Ihr Magen fuhr schon seit ein paar Tagen Achterbahn.

Gut, dass ihr Mann dabei war. Wie immer kamen Zweifel in ihr auf, ob sie ansonsten nicht in einem leeren Saal stehen würde … obwohl die Zweifel, ob die Menge sie auch gut aufnehmen würde waren inzwischen nicht mehr so groß, denn sie bekam viel Rückhalt von den Fans. Sei es auf Twitter oder Facebook, denen sie auch allen so gut es ging nachkam. Eva hatte einige Freundschaften geschlossen und die Familie wuchs beinahe tag täglich.

Es standen viele Fragen im Raum, es kursierten einige Gerüchte …

Mit denen wollten sie heute aufräumen, denn beide waren sich von Anfang an einig, dass sie offen und ehrlich mit allem umgehen würden und für beide stand die Wahrheit immer an erster Stelle.

Außerdem wollten sie alle, insbesondere die Fans an ihrem Leben teilhaben lassen.

„Ich bin bei dir, zu jeder Zeit, sei einfach du und alle werden dich lieben. So wie ich.“

_‚Sagt sich so einfach‘_

Er nahm ihre Hände in seine und schaute sie liebevoll an.

 

Eva kannte den Ablauf. Sie kannte es auch, wenn Fans Fragen stellten, die nicht wirklich einfach zu beantworten waren. Sie bewunderte die Leute die auf der Bühne stehen und einfach losplappern konnten. Die witzig waren, aus dem Stehgreif.

Natürlich hatte sie in den letzten Monaten und Jahren an Schlagfertigkeit dazugewonnen, aber vor Leuten zu reden … das hatte sie damals schon in der Schule gehasst.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen, auch ihr Mann konnte ihr ihre Nervosität nur teilweise nehmen, gingen sie hinunter um mit den anderen zu frühstücken.

In der Eingangshalle kamen sie an dem Monitor vorbei, wo ihr Auftritt angekündigt stand. Klar, war es ein tolles Gefühl den eigenen Namen zu lesen und ihr wurde wieder einmal bewusst, dass sie ein fixer Bestandteil war.

 

Eva war jedes Mal Feuer und Flamme, wenn sie auf die Conventions mitgehen durfte.

In den letzten Monaten hatte sie die Aufgabe übernommen, bei den Fans zu stehen, die sich anstellten um Fragen zu stellen. Es war jedes Mal ein Heiden Spaß.

Sie durfte sich auch ab und zu in den organisatorischen Kram einmischen … sei es zuzusehen, dass immer genügend Autogrammkarten bereitstanden oder auch nur, um den Schauspielern etwas zu Trinken zu bringen. Ihr bereitete das wirklich Freude und sie machte das sehr gerne.

Gabe meinte zwar immer, dass die ‚niederen Arbeiten‘ wie er es bezeichnete, auch andere machen konnten, aber auf der anderen Seite war er doch auch glücklich darüber, dass sie beschäftigt war und sich nicht langweilte. Sei es auch nur bei einem Schwätzchen mit den Fans.

Aber er war auch vorsichtiger geworden und immer war jemand zur Stelle, der auch ein Auge auf sie hatte. Mit Schrecken erinnerte er sich an die Entführungsgeschichte. So etwas wollte er niemals wieder erleben.

 

„Hast du keinen Hunger?“, fragte Jody und sah Eva stirnrunzelnd an, als diese nur an ihrem Kaffee nippte.

„Ich bekomme keinen Bissen hinunter“, antwortete sie und Dean kicherte worauf sie ihm einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

Es war ja nicht so, dass die anderen sie nicht immer wieder ermutigten, aber sie konnte nicht aus ihrer Haut.

„Die erste Hürde war das Radiointerview das du mit Bravour gemeistert hast, das hier ist auch nichts anderes.“

Chuck lächelte sie an und klopfte ihr aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

_‚Stimmt. Nur dass mich hier unzählige Augenpaare anstarren und nur darauf warten, dass ich einen Fehler mache. Einen Fehler, den ich nicht mehr ungeschehen machen kann, denn das alles wird ja auf unzähligen Videos aufgezeichnet‘_

„Dann genieße die letzten zehn Minuten“, grinste Mike und nickte den anderen zu, „dann kündigen wir die Turteltäubchen mal an.“

Chuck ging mit der Band auf die Bühne und Eva verschwand noch einmal kurz am WC.

„Wird schon schiefgehen.“

Lachend biss Gabriel in sein Käsebrot und war froh, dass seine Frau das nicht gehört hatte.

 

Einige Minuten später fanden sich beide Hand in Hand hinter der Bühne wieder und warteten darauf die drei Stufen hochzusteigen. Eva atmete noch einmal tief durch und versank in einem Kuss mit ihrem Mann.

„Na also, jetzt siehst du zumindest nicht mehr aus wie ein aufgeschrecktes Reh“, kicherte er und kassierte dafür einen Klaps auf seinen Hintern.

„Begrüßt sie mit einem tosenden Applaus und seid nett zu ihr, es ist ihr erstes Mal, dass sie sich länger als 10 Minuten euren Fragen stellt. Hier ist Gabriel **** mit seiner Eva!“

Unter Applaus und zum Intro von ‚I got you Babe‘ stiegen die zwei die Stufen hinauf und Chuck und die Band umarmten sie noch einmal bevor sie den zwei das Feld überließen.

 

Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Der Saal war zu dreiviertel voll und sie nickte Gabe zu der einen Stuhl auf die Bühne schob und ihr andeutete sich zu setzten.

„Guten Morgen New Jersey. Seht mal wen ich euch mitgebracht habe.“

Gabriel küsste Eva auf die Wange und sie konnte einen Funken Stolz in seinen Augen sehen.

Aus diesem Grunde alleine hatte sie sich vorgenommen, hier nicht abzuloosen.

Etwas mulmig wurde ihr dann wieder kurz, als sie nach rechts und links sah und niemanden von den Fans an den Mikrofonen stehen sah. Gabriel folgte ihrem fragenden Blick und schmunzelte.

„Wir sind ein offenes Buch und ihr könnt uns alle Fragen stellen. Wir werden sie beantworten, solange sie nicht unter die Gürtellinie gehen.“

Sofort standen mindestens zehn Leute auf und Eva atmete noch einmal tief durch und schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunter.

 

„Roter Pullover“, rief Gabe und deutete auf das Mädchen.

„Hi“, rief sie und zugegeben, ohne Mikrofon war sie etwas schwer zu verstehen, „sorry aber ich bin etwas nervös.“

„Ich auch“, sagte Eva und erntete ihren ersten Lacher.

„Hatte Gabriel nichts dagegen, als du Dean geküsst hast?“

Na das fing ja schon gut an. Aber auch Eva musste bei dieser Frage lachen.

„Du hast was?!“, kreischte Gabriel in Mikro und sah Eva entsetzt an, „darüber reden wir zu Hause.“

Das Eis war gebrochen, denn die Menge war schon gut unterhalten.

„Der Director hatte nichts dagegen und nicht ich habe ihn geküsst, sondern Meredith“, grinste sie und zuckte mit den Schultern, „hmm … ich muss aufpassen was ich sage, mein Mann ist hier.“

Nach einem kurzen Kichern und einer kleinen Denkpause schmunzelte sie.

„Es war … aufregend. Nicht nur meine Liebesgeschichte mit Dean, der gesamte Shoot. Ich hatte so etwas noch nie gemacht und zugegeben, als ich gefragt wurde ob ich das machen würde, musste ich erst überredet werden.

Klar, auf der einen Seite hatte ich eine Scheiß Angst davor. Ich meine … ich?

Aber auf der anderen Seite war ich auch etwas stolz auf mich, denn so eine Chance bekommt man nicht alle Tage. Ja und das war der Grund, dass ich mir gesagt habe. Verkack das nicht.

Ich wollte mich nicht bloßstellen und ich wollte die anderen nicht enttäuschen. Ähm … jeder hat mir soviel Rückhalt gegeben, mich gepusht und stand mir mit Rat und Tat zur Seite.

Es war eine so große Ehre für mich und ich bin allen so dankbar, dass ich das machen durfte.

Auch ein großes Dankeschön noch einmal an unsere Geschichtenschreiber, die sich wirklich im letzten Moment noch eine passende Story einfallen haben lassen.“

„Es war auch ein Riesenspass für uns mit einem Rohdiamanten zu arbeiten, den man schleifen kann“, fiel Gabriel ins Wort, griff ihre Hand und zwinkerte dem Publikum zu, „und sie hat ihn ja nicht wirklich geküsst.“

„Dafür für war es aber sehr überzeugend und romantisch“, schrie ein anderes Mädchen und alle lachten.  

„Na ja Romantik …“, lachte Eva und wippte mit dem Kopf, „ihr müsste euch vorstellen es waren ja nicht nur Dean und ich. Kameras, Tontechniker, unzählige Leute, wir mussten aufpassen wo wir standen, und nicht zu vergessen meinen Mann der alles mit Argusaugen beobachtet hatte.

Aber es war auf der einen Seite eine Herausforderung für mich, aber auf der anderen Seite ein riesen Spaß. Obwohl ich Dean am liebste ein paar Mal umbringen wollte.“

„Warum?“, kam es aus dem Publikum.

„Er hat es mir nicht wirklich einfach gemacht und wir mussten die Szenen oft wiederholen, aber auf der anderen Seite bin ich ihm vielleicht gerade deshalb unglaublich dankbar, denn meine Nervosität verflog und ich konnte mich mehr und mehr in das Ganze einfinden. Kurz gesagt, es war eine der wundervollsten und aufregendsten Erfahrungen in meinem Leben mit einem so großartigen Team arbeiten zu dürfen.“

„Die Freude war auf unserer Seite“, erwiderte Gabe und küsst sie kurz.

„Zuerst wollte ich dir Eva danken, dass du uns so an eurem Leben teilhaben lässt. Und ich denke, ich spreche auch für andere. Quasi deine Höhen und Tiefen mitzuerleben …“

„In letzter Zeit mehr Tiefen“, unterbrach Gabriel.

„Ich verfolge das von Anfang an und ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ihr so ein schönes Paar seid.“

Bei den Worten musste Eva ihre Rührung hinunterschlucken und warf dem Fan eine Kusshand zu.

„Du wohnst jetzt hier in Amerika?“, fragte eine andere Dame und Eva nickte, „vermisst du deine Heimat?“

„Natürlich“, erwiderte sie und kämpfte kurz mit den Tränen, „Heimat kann niemand ersetzen.

Ich habe eine große Familie. Unzählige Verwandte, meine Eltern, zwei Brüder, eine kleine Nichte und einen kleinen Neffen … aber Gott sei Dank leben wir in einem Zeitalter wo auch 10000 km Entfernung kein Hindernis mehr sind und es gibt genug Möglichkeiten, meine Liebsten immer bei mir zu haben. Und ich hätte diesen großen Schritt niemals gemacht, wenn ich nicht hier so wundervolle Menschen hätte, die ich zu meiner zweiten Familie zählen darf.

Ich wurde von Anfang an in dieser Familie so herzlich aufgenommen und ich bin jeden Tag so unendlich dankbar dafür, ein Teil davon zu sein.“

„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte Gabriel und drückte liebevoll ihre Hand.

 

„Wer hat bei euch die Hosen an?“

„Sie“, kam es von Gabriel wie aus der Pistole geschossen, bevor Eva nur auch den Mund aufmachen konnte.

„Das stimmt nicht“, protestierte sie und sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an, bevor sie sich wieder dem Publikum zu wand, „er hat die Hosen an, ich sage ihm nur welche er zu tragen hat.“

Die Lacher durfte sie wieder auf ihrem Konto verzeichnen.

 

Gabriel wusste, dass seine Frau vor der nächsten Frage Angst hatte, und deswegen übernahm er das Ruder und erzählte in kurzen Worten über die Entführungsgeschichte.

Eva, oder besser gesagt, alle beide, hatten eine schwierige Zeit dieses Image, das durch diese schreckliche Person verursacht wurde, wieder rein zu waschen. Es dauerte seine Zeit. Manche Fans blieben dennoch skeptisch, aber so war das eben. Auf der anderen Seite gab es aber jede Menge Unterstützung, die beide sehr schätzten.

 

„Eva. In Staffel 4 Folge 11 …“

Das hatte Eva befürchtet. Sie hatte alle Folgen gesehen, aber was, wann oder wo der Zusammenhang war …

Angespannt lauschte sie der Frage und atmete dann erleichtert durch.

„In dieser Folge wurde ein Witz über Österreich gerissen. Hat dich das sauer gemacht?“

Eva lachte, denn an diese Szene konnte sie sich erinnern.

„Nein, im Gegenteil. Ich bin ja schon froh, dass die Amis wissen, wo Österreich überhaupt liegt.“

Gabriel kicherte und das Publikum klatschte.

 

„Ich habe ein paar Fragen an euch und ich möchte dass ihr mir ohne zu überlegen antwortet“

„Klar, schieß los“, lachte Gabriel und wartete gespannt.

„Hund oder Katze“

Gabriel: „Katze“

Eva: „Hund“

„Game of Thrones oder Arrow?“

Gabriel: Game of Thrones

Eva: Arrow

„Whiskey oder Wein?“

Eva: Wein

Gabriel: Whiskey

„Treppe oder Lift?“

Eva: Lift

Gabriel: Treppe

„Keine einzige Übereinstimmung!“

„Gegensätze ziehen sich an“, erwiderte Gabriel und die Menge kreischte.

 

„Was ist dein Lebensmotto Eva?“

„Puhh … vielleicht. Wie man in den Wald hineinschreit, so kommt es zurück.“

 

„Gabe, welches Tier wäre Eva?“

„Schwan: schön, treu, sensibel.“

„Und Gabriel?“

„Fuchs: schlau, listig, entschlossen.“

 

„Aus den Medien haben wir ja erfahren, dass du vor knapp einem halben Jahr angeschossen wurdest.

Was ist dir passiert und wie geht es dir heute?“

Eva schrieb viel in Twitter und Facebook, aber natürlich nicht alles. Es gab auch Dinge, die man privat halten sollte. Was natürlich dazu führte, dass Spekulationen auftauchten wurden und sich Gerüchte verbreiteten.

Die beiden hatten dieses gemeinsames Panel angesetzt um genau diese Situationen aufzuklären und waren sich dessen bewusst, dass diese Frage gestellt wurde.

„Das war eine schwere Zeit. Für uns alle. Es waren einige Schicksalsschläge, die wir erst mit uns selber ausmachen mussten. Ich hoffe ihr versteht das“, fing Gabriel an, da er sah, dass seine Frau nicht antwortete. Aber nachdem sie sich gefasst hatte fuhr sie fort:

„Zuerst einmal möchte ich euch danken, für all die netten Nachrichten, Genesungswünsche und aufmunternden Worte. Ich weiß noch, als wäre es gestern gewesen, als ich mit höllischen Schmerzen aufgewacht bin, nachdem ich drei Tage im Koma lag.

Durch den Schock konnte ich mich an nichts erinnern und darum war ich auch blind, fast zwei Wochen lang.  Es war … eine sehr schwere Zeit. Geplagt von Ängsten, nie wieder sehen zu können. Geplagt von Zweifeln … denn durch meine Verletzung kann ich keine Kinder mehr bekommen.“

Eva kämpfte mit den Tränen und verlor den Kampf und nachdem sie Gabriel umarmt hatte war der Damm natürlich gebrochen und eine Dame aus der vordersten Reihe reichte ihr ein Taschentuch, das sie lachend annahm.

„Tut mir leid“, stammelte sie wieder einmal wütend über sich selber, dass sie sich nicht im Griff hatte.

„Die Zweifel waren natürlich unbegründet, dass ich meine Frau deswegen verlassen würde, aber ich denke jede Frau kann das nachempfinden." Gabriel erzählte weiter und ging auf der Bühne hin und her, denn er wusste, wenn er neben Eva saß um sie zu trösten, würde das alles schlimmer machen. „Aber neben den paar hoffnungslosen Momenten, waren es auch Momente die mich mit Stolz erfüllt haben, zu sehen, dass meine Frau sich nicht aufgab.  Sie war blind, aber hatte trotzdem ihren Mut und ihren Kampfgeist nicht verloren.“

Eva hatte sich wieder gefasst und wackelte mit ihrem Kopf hin und her.

„Oder hast du mir was vorgemacht Honey?“, fragte er ernst und zwinkerte ihr im nächsten Moment grinsend zu.

Sie musste unter feuchten Augen lachen und das hob auch die gesamte Stimmung wieder.

„Gabriel war die ganze Zeit an meiner Seite und das war der Grund, warum ich nicht aufgeben konnte. Nicht aufgeben durfte. Als ich dann endlich von der Intensivstation verlegt wurde, konnten mich auch die anderen besuchen und gaben mir die restliche Kraft.

Ja. Ich kann keine Kinder mehr bekommen, ich habe mich … wir haben uns damit abgefunden.“

In der zweiten Reihe fing eine junge Frau zu weinen an und Eva stutzte.

„Ich finde es rührend, dass dich meine Geschichte so bewegt, aber mir geht es gut.“

Unter Tränen erzählte sie nach einigen Augenblicken, dass sie ihr eigenes Kind vor drei Monaten verloren hatte und der Erzeuger abgehauen war. Eva konnte nicht anders und ging ins Publikum und nahm sie in den Arm. „Es tut mir leid, für deinen Verlust“, flüsterte sie und beide Frauen weinten.

 

„Toll. Jetzt habe ich meinen Spaßvogel mitgebracht um das nicht zu einem deprimierenden Vortrag zu machen und jetzt weinen schon zwei Frauen“, lachte Eva unter Tränen Gabriel an und ging wieder auf die Bühne wo mittlerweile auch wieder Chuck und die Band Aufstellung genommen hatten, „jeder Verlust tut weh. Wir können es nicht ungeschehen machen.

Aber wir können unsere Liebe und Energie in eine neue Sache lenken und daraus wieder Hoffnung schöpfen. Und wenn ich das so sehe …“

Sie lächelte die junge Frau an die von einigen anderen Mädchen in die Arme genommen und getröstet wurde.

„… das hier ist es, das mich so unglaublich glücklich macht. Mitzuerleben wie einer den anderen auffängt, zu sehen wie ihr euch gegenseitig Trost spendet und euch aufmuntert. Das ist es, worum es in einer Familie geht und das war es, das mich von Anfang an so fasziniert hat und ich bin dankbar dass ich zur SPN-Family gehören darf.“

„Schöne Worte, und ich kann mich dem nur anschließen. Verliert nie die Hoffnung, denn wo sich eine Tür schließt, öffnet sich ein Fenster“, fügte Gabriel hinzu.

„Das war toll, du kannst stolz auf dich sein“, flüsterte Chuck und nahm mich in die Arme.

Unter tosendem Applaus verließen Gabriel und Eva die Bühne und umarmten sich.

Und auch wenn es Eva nicht offen zugeben würde, jetzt hatte sie Blut geleckt und wollte wieder nach oben auf die Bühne. Sie war wieder um eine wunderbare Erfahrung reicher geworden.

 

Im nächsten Teil ...

Wenn die Liebe zu einem Star außer Kontrolle gerät ...


End file.
